


Bows Out!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Will Hermione and Clint's relationship work out?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020





	Bows Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remarkable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/gifts).



> This is for the Loveyoutodeath20 fic fest. I hope the recipient likes what i came up with for the prompt. Many thanks to my beta for looking over this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger grimaced when she woke up, feeling her tired muscles screaming at her for the workout; she gave her body. 

Clint Barton was her roommate after she accidentally killed her S.H.I.E.L.D. partner in the line of duty. There was so much blood everywhere. And if it wasn’t for Hawkeye, she would have been freaking out.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault Hermione, the dickhead was in the way, he deserved it.” He had said, trying to be supportive of her. When they met the first time.

Hermione instantly liked him and jumped at the chance of being his partner. But the workout he gave her was brutal. _Who knew shooting bows will give you arm muscles?_ she thought as she used massage oils the night before to relax her aching muscles.

She heard knocking on the door and pushed the blankets off her body. “Hey! You’re early!” she exclaimed to Hawkeye who brought them breakfast,

“We’ve got a birthday party to go to at S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought we would get an early start, skip the workout for today, and…” Clint’s voice trailed off as she squealed excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I’ll take a quick shower and then eat breakfast.” She casually tossed her sleeping top on the floor. Clint eyed her naked backside as she entered the bathroom. Five minutes later, he heard running water. Sweat started to pop out on his forehead and he tugged his collar.

“Damn it, Hermione.” He placed their food on the table and proceed to strip down to join her in the shower. He found out early on that shower sex relaxes her and relieves her anxiety.

“Mind if I join you?” he stood at the shower door waiting for her invite.

She pulled him towards her as she soaped him up then shampoo his hair. “I thought we would be doing something else?” he cocked his head to one side as she rinsed him off.

“Your turn!” she exclaimed handing him the soap and washcloth. 

He grinned as he lathered her body up with the lavender smelling soap and rinsed her off. Then shampoo her hair.

Only to find himself pinned to the shower wall, by a small bow handcuff. Her tongue trailed down his body. Hermione’s hand fisted around his hard cock as she pumped. He groaned fisted her hair gently as she sucked, licked his cock he came hard and she swallowed all of his cum.

“Fuck, Hermione, that was…” Clint’s voice trailed off as she kissed him. He felt Hermione straddling him, as he noticed how wet she was. He thrust upward and she moaned in pleasure. “Hermione…where have you been all of my life? Release my hands please?” he grunts in her ear.

She giggled and whispered, “No, Clint. You of all people knew how kinky I like this!” She squeezed his cock trying to make him cum faster.

“We do have a party to go to.” She bit down on his shoulder as he came hard inside her.

Hermione came soon after. Both of them panting. “I feel so relaxed right now. Do we have to go?”

Clint pushed himself up off the shower floor. “Yes, Hermione, we do have to go!”

“I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. I mean…after what happened…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

Clint pushed her hair away from her eyes, “Hermione that wasn’t you! You didn’t kill that agent. The bad guy did. He stepped in front of you to protect you!”

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. “And you’ll be there beside me? To make sure I won’t do anything stupid?”

Clint held his hand out to her. “Yes, I’ll be there, for you!”

She took his hand as he helped her up. “Now let us dry off, eat and go party!”

After drying off, they had another quickie on the bed before eating breakfast and coffee. Hermione dressed, braided her hair as she watched Clint dressed. He strapped his quiver on his back and handed Hermione hers.

“You never know we might need it. If we got attacked.”

At the party, Hermione surveyed the room. She felt nervous. Clint squeezed her hand gently. “You’ve got this Hermione!”

They sat down and the party started. “Happy Birthday, Natasha!” they exclaimed as the Black Widow walked in surprised.

“Wow, you guys!”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at Clint. Her and Natasha clash from the very beginning and Clint didn’t exactly tell her that it was for her birthday.

Clint glanced at Hermione, _Oh shit, I’m in trouble. So much trouble._ “Babe, it’s just for tonight. I’ll make it up and…”

“Why Hermione, this is a surprise at seeing you here! I thought you were on suspension?”

“That’s it!”

Hermione started firing her arrows at Natasha. Black Widow keeps dodging them trying to keep out of the path. “Shit! Hermione! Stop this!” Natasha flinched as an arrow grazed her shoulder. Causing blood to seep through her costume.

“No!”

“Hermione, please!” Clint begged. He didn’t want to choose between the two. He knew Natasha the longest. But he felt a connection with Hermione. He stepped in front of Natasha knowing how she hates the whole damsel in distress situation.

Hermione’s arrows pelted Clint’s chest. He had forgone the heavy armor chest plate since it was a simple birthday party. But no, Hermione had to go full ballistic on them.

“Clint! Hermoine, stop, please! He’s bleeding!” Natasha begged her as she held Clint’s bloody body in her lap.

“Oh goddess, no!” Hermione exclaimed as her bow clattered to the floor. She rushed over to Clint and started to heal his injuries. “I’m so sorry to both of you. I’m not sure if I’m cut out for this type of work anymore. The Ministry will have to send someone else.” Her tears started to flow as she tried her best to save Clint.

“Hermione, shush, it’s going to be fine.” Clint’s bloody hand reached up to touch Hermione’s cheek. 

“I’m not so sure anymore. I’m sorry.” Hermione whispered to them before disapparating back to her home in London.


End file.
